


3 Times Charles Boyle was Right About Love

by arysa13



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: 3 Things, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake's apartment is infested with cockroaches so he has to stay at Amy's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Times Charles Boyle was Right About Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching season one again and Boyle says something along the lines of "two people should get together after knowing each other for a long time, maybe even working together and then one day they're sitting on the couch and just bam, kissing" or something, and he was talking about Rosa, but I thought maybe it could have been some foreshadowing for Jake and Amy, but who knows. Anyway, enjoy.

**i. why she dated the other guy**

            It was really his own fault, though he wanted to blame Gina for renting him the apartment in the first place. How was he supposed to know that if you never cleaned the kitchen cockroaches would infest it? Regardless of how it happened, Jake’s apartment now required an exterminator which meant he needed somewhere else to stay for the weekend. Charles’ place was the logical choice.

            “Jake, this is so great!” Boyle enthused, “My dad is going to be staying for the weekend as well, you know as like a last hurrah before the wedding next weekend. It’s going to be like a slumber party. We’ll listen to showtunes and do facemasks, and I’ll make-,”

            “On second thoughts, I’ll ask Gina,” Jake interrupted.

            “Oh yeah, good idea,” Charles nodded, trying to act like he didn’t care. Jake gave him a pat on the shoulder as he made his way over to Gina’s desk.

            “Hey Gina,” he grinned, “You know that problem I have with the cockroaches?”

            “Yes Jake, I’m well aware of the cockroach infestation you allowed to congregate in my apartment,” Gina said disapprovingly.

            “Yeah, it’s not your apartment anymore,” Jake said. “Anyway, I kinda need somewhere to stay for the weekend while the exterminators are there.”

            “Mmm, no can do Jakey. I’m going away for the week with my Mom starting tomorrow and I don’t trust you there alone on account of how your own apartment is full of cockroaches,” Gina gave him a fake look of sympathy. “Sorry!” she shrugged,

            Jake sighed as he turned away from Gina, knowing she was not sorry in the least. At that moment Rosa walked past him out of Holt’s office.

            “Hey, Rosa, can I stay with you this weekend?” he asked.

            “No,” Rosa replied bluntly.

            “Alright…” he said, putting his hands on his hips. He was running out of options, and he really didn’t want to ask the captain.

            “Why do you need somewhere to stay Jake?” Amy asked, having overheard his encounter with Rosa.

            “My apartment is infested with cockroaches,” Jake told her.

            “Ew,” she screwed up her nose.

            “Yeah, the exterminators are coming this weekend and they said I shouldn’t be there,” Jake continued.

            “Well, you can stay at my place if you want,” Amy suggested.

            “Really?” Jake said hesitantly. “You don’t think it would be weird?”

            “Yeah, why would it be weird?” Amy asked with a smile.

            “Oh uh… no reason. Sounds great, thanks!” Jake accepted the offer with a nod. He was glad he now had somewhere to stay, but there was a reason Amy wasn’t the first person he asked, and that was because he thought maybe it _would_ be weird. Just because he used to like her and she maybe used to like him, and nothing ever happened between them, in the end. But then, it was _used to_. It’s not like either of them liked each other anymore, other than a friendly partner type way.

-

            “I forgot you lived in an old ladies’ apartment,” Jake joked when he walked in the door of Amy’s apartment with a bag of his crap slung over his arm.

            “If you don’t like it you can always find somewhere else to stay,” Amy warned.

            “What? No! I love it,” Jake grinned. “Where do I chuck my stuff?”

            “Well… I do have a spare bedroom but it’s normally reserved for special guests,” Amy said.

            “What, like the president is going to be staying here?” Jake laughed. “Come on, Amy, who’s more special than me?” Jake said, fluttering his eyelashes at her.

            “You can have it if you never do that again,” Amy said, shaking her head.

            “Yeah, fair enough. Lead the way!” Jake declared. Amy led him to the spare bedroom where he threw his bag on the bed. He looked around, taking in the room before turning back to Amy standing in the doorway watching him.

            He’d been normal around Amy for ages now. No weird feelings or wishing he’d asked her out before Teddy had. But now he felt a rush of affection for her and he wondered how “used to” his feelings really were, especially now his heart was pounding and he found himself saying words he never intended to say.

            “Amy… can I ask you something?” he said with a gulp.

            “Sure,” Amy shrugged.

            “If… if I’d asked you out, before Teddy… would you have said yes?” Jake asked, barely able to meet Amy’s eyes. She stared at him for a moment before looking down at the floor and shrugging.

            “I think…” she looked up again, “yeah. Maybe.”

            He didn’t know what answer he expected, maybe he was hoping for a no. But the answer he received left him speechless for a moment. Then he nodded.

            “Well, lucky I didn’t, because that would have been a _disaster,_ right?” he grinned, reverting to his usual self.

            “Totally,” Amy agreed with a chuckle. “You want something to eat?”

            “Are you cooking it?” Jake asked suspiciously.

            “I was going to order take out,” Amy said.

            “Okay, sounds good.”

 

**ii. the most intimate act**

“That was Charles,” Jake told Amy as he hung up his phone. “He said the salon we were supposed to be going to before the wedding to get beautified has now closed down.”

            “You guys were going to a beauty salon?” Amy said incredulously.

            “Yeah, Charles likes face masks,” Jake said as if it were obvious. “Anyway, he said my hair is too long and I have to get it cut before the wedding.”

            “Just get your normal hair dresser,” Amy said.

            “I can’t, Charles already tried to book an appointment for me and he’s all full up this week,” Jake informed her.

            “Well that’s too bad,” Amy shrugged.

            “Yeah,” Jake sighed. “I guess you’ll have to do it.”

            “Me?” Amy repeated disbelievingly. “No way!”

            “Come on, Ames! It’s my hour of need!” Jake pleaded.

            “I don’t even know how to cut hair,” Amy pointed out.

            “It can’t be that hard,” Jake said with a shrug. “You just get some scissors and start snipping!”

            “I don’t think it’s that simple,” Amy said doubtfully.

            “’Course it is!” Jake encouraged. “Please?” Amy let out a long exhale.

            “Fine. But don’t blame me if it looks terrible!” Amy warned.

            “Don’t worry, I tell everyone I cut it myself,” Jake assured her.

            “Okay, well just go wash it first,” Amy eyes off his hair, not sure if it was clean or not (after all his apartment was infested with cockroaches so who knew what his hair was infested with).

            “I think the hairdresser normally does that,” Jake said sweetly. Amy just glared at him.

-

            So that’s how they ended up with Jake’s head over Amy’s bathroom sink with a towel around his shoulders while she massaged shampoo into his hair.

            “This is so weird,” Amy sighed, lathering the shampoo through his hair.

            “It’s kinda nice,” Jake closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the feel of Amy’s fingers through his hair. He may have been enjoying it a little too much for it to be normal, but Amy didn’t need to know that.

            “Yeah,” Amy agreed absentmindedly. Jake opened one eye to stare at her.

            “Wait, did you just agree with me? You think this is nice?” he asked teasingly.

            “No! Maybe… I mean… shut up Jake, stop making it weird!” Amy huffed.

            “Sorry,” Jake grinned, closing his eye again. “Hey, Amy?” Jake asked after a moment of silence.

            “Mmm?” Amy replied as she rinsed the shampoo from his hair.

            “Are you bringing a date to Charles’ dad’s wedding?” Jake asked nonchalantly.

            “Umm, no,” Amy replied casually. “Are you?”

            “No,” Jake said. He fell silent for another moment. “Maybe we could go together,” he suggested. He tried to convince himself it didn’t matter if she said no. It was just a casual suggestion, so that neither of them had to show up alone. But he couldn’t deny how relieved he was when she finally replied.

            “Yeah okay, that sounds nice,” she agreed.

            “Cool,” Jake nodded, exaggerating the already huge grin he had on his face.

            “You’re such a dork,” Amy laughed.

 

**iii. how they get together in the end**

“Well, my apartment will be safe to go back to tomorrow,” Jake announced.

            “Woohoo! Congratulations,” Amy cheered.

            “This calls for a celebration! Pour me a glass of your finest champagne!” Jake declared in his faux posh person voice.

            “I don’t have any champagne,” Amy informed him apologetically. Jake went to her fridge and opened it.

            “Okay, let’s have a glass of your finest… cranberry juice,” he pulled out the bottle and poured two glasses. He took a sip and immediately choked on it.

            “This is terrible! How can you drink this?” he spluttered. Amy just rolled her eyes. “Well, I guess that’s drinking out of the question. How about we watch a movie instead?” he suggested.

            “Alright sounds good,” Amy agreed. “What movie?”

            “Do you have Die Hard?” Jake grinned.

-

            “Haven’t you seen this movie like a million times?” Amy asked about halfway through the movie. As it turned out, she didn’t have Die Hard so Jake forced her to download it.

            “Yeah, shh, this is the best part,” he hushed her, putting his hand on her knee.

            “You’ve said that seven times already,” Amy said exasperatedly.

            “Well you keep talking!” Jake complained.

            “Okay, sorry. Shutting up.”

            Amy was true to her word and stopped interrupting the movie, actually finding she enjoyed it, thought she didn’t really like it the first time she watched it. Well, she enjoyed it until she ended up closing her eyes and falling asleep. Jake glanced at her out the corner of his eye as her head dropped onto his shoulder. There was only about five minutes left of the movie anyway, but Jake found himself unable to focus on what was going on on the screen when he could feel Amy’s body heat where she was curled up against him.

The movie finished and Jake turned off the TV, but he couldn’t bring himself to wake Amy. She ended up waking up anyway, the sound of silence somehow bringing her out of her slumber.

“I wasn’t asleep,” she said groggily as she lifted her head from Jake’s shoulder.

“Sure you weren’t,” Jake smiled. She screwed up her nose and pressed her face against his shoulder.

“Sorry,” she apologised.

“Amy…” Jake started, a lump forming in his throat. He was certain now that his feelings for Amy had never really gone away, even when he was with Sophia. Amy looked at him seriously, waiting for him to speak. He didn’t speak though, just pulled her closer and crushed his lips against hers. Amy didn’t hesitate as she kissed him back, closing her eyes and melting into him.

Eventually they broke apart, looking at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for… a really long time,” Jake admitted, with a lopsided grin.

“Me too,” Amy smiled.

“And do I live up to your expectations?” Jake asked.

“Hmm… the jury’s still out on that one. You might need to show me again?” Amy said coquettishly.  

“I’m on it,” Jake winked, sweeping her into his arms again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never watched Die Hard.


End file.
